Judge Claude Frollo
Judge Claude Frollo is the main antagonist/principal villain of The Hunchback of Notre Dame. He is the evil judge, minister and ruler of Paris, who serves as Quasimodo's former master and Esmeralda's arch-nemesis. Role in the film Frollo was first seen to murder gypsies near the river bank. When one gypsy who was Quasimodo's mother ran away from him, he chased her in order to get the baby and kill it. The plan was going with success untill one of the priests stopped him and told him that if the baby won't be claimed by him, he will die and have to pay his immortal soul. Frollo gave the baby the name Quasimodo (which means half formed) and tried to keep him hidden in order so he won't disturb the gypsies from dying. Frollo hinted to his captain of the guards Phoebus that he kills gypsies in order to take away from them the court of miracles and claim it as his own holy place. He later takes Phoebus to the feast of fools where they both meet Esmerelda and fall in love with her. However, Frollo dosen't let himself love Esmerelda once he dosen't have a heart and when Esmerelda saves Quasimodo he declares that she will pay for this insolance. Esmerelda then fights his guards, making his tent collapse and because of that Frollo gets mad at Quasimodo, because of his meeting with Esmerelda and befriending someone he calls a witch. Frollo is later seen keeping Esmerelda inside the palace in order so that she will be separated from all the other gypsies, and tells her that if she puts one foot outside she will be gone. Later, at night, he describes his love as hell's fire and as a spell that Esmerelda cast onto him. He also declares it's not his fault, which shows a side of hatred besides the side of love. Because he was so confused to love her or not, he would let her choose if she wants to be raped by him or be burned, a win either way action. He fell into his sleep in the church, and when he woke up he wanted to find Esmerelda in order to do his win either way action, and execute who ever didn't know where she is, letting their house burn down and become scorched earth. Later, he put people into a cart, locked them in and pushed the cart into the water, but Phoebus didn't like it at all. Later, Frollo wanted Phoebus to burn a house whose door was locked, but Phoebus put the fire torch into a water bucket. However, one of Frollo's guards took Phoebus' sword and a second after the same guard hit Phoebus on the head. Phoebus then woke up and rode away with Frollo's horse, Snowball. However, the guards shot arrows onto Phoebus and he fell into the river. Now, the whole of Paris was on fire because of Frollo, and when Frollo came back home he blamed it onto Quasimodo for his help in Esmerelda's escape. So that he would still be able to win, in two ways, he told Quasimodo he will be attacking with 1,000 men. When Quasimodo and Pheobus went to save the gypsies and warn them, Pheobus declared that without Quasimodo's help he would never have found the way, and then Frollo, who was following them, mentioned that neither would he find the way without Quasimodo's help. Frollo than revealed his true nature and declared that he now has claimed the court of miracles all for himself and Esmerelda + Pheobus as well. He then lied to the living citizens of Paris that Esmerelda had cast a spell on Paris using witchcraft, while Quasimodo was tied to chains and remained inside his house. But just before he could burn Esmerelda, he declared that he will save her from fire and from any other danger if she just accepts him raping her. Esmerelda spat onto Frollo's face and Frollo continued lying as he tried to burn her. However, Quasimodo escaped the prison and saved her, bringing her to his house and throwing her onto his bed. Frollo sent some guards to fight and some guards to destroy the locked door of the church that was under Quasimodo's house in the bell tower. However, the guards failed after a mighty war, and Frollo came and smit the door with his sword. Frollo succeeded to come into the curch, and started climbing up the stairs of the bell tower towards Quasimodo's house. The Pope however told Frollo that he would not accept such a wicket man inside the house of God. Frollo ignored him and threw him off the stairs, making him weak & injured, and told him that he and Quasimodo have unfinished buisness to attend. Frollo tried to kill Quasimodo with a knife, but Quasimodo got mad at him for thinking Esmerelda is dead because of him. Esmerelda suddenly woke up, and Frollo then shifted his sword out of his pocket, making Quasimodo and Esmerelda hide under the roof of the bell tower on the gargoyle's head. Frollo then found Esmerelda and Quasimodo, and tried to strike Quasimodo's arm with his sword while Quasimodo and Esmerelda passed from gorgoyle to gorgoyle. Esmerelda and Quasimodo then climbed up and steped onto the surface of the roof, making Frollo catch up with them. Frollo then struck her with a sword on her back, making minor damage to her body. He then revealed his true act to Quasimodo and declared that he would do to him what he should have done 20 years ago. Frollo then threw his cape over Quasimodo's eyes, making Quasimodo fall back onto the gargoyle level. But that's not all yet, because when Quasimodo fell onto a gargoyle, he grabbed Frollo's cape which was still on him and held tightly onto it while he was about to fall into the fire from the burning of Paris. Esmerelda then told Quasimodo to hold her hand and so he did and Frollo, knowing that they where both saving his life, tried to kill both of them with a strike of his sword. However, the gargoyle fell and Frollo, together with Quasimodo, fell with it. However, Phoebus saved Quasimodo while he just let Frollo fall to his death. It is very possible that Frollo paid God with his immortal soul. Personality Coming soon... Trivia Coming soon... Category:Incriminators Category:Complete Monsters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mass Murderers Category:Murderer Category:Spree Killers Category:Swordsmen Category:Hatemongers Category:Warmongers Category:Warlords Category:Hypocrites Category:Opportunists Category:Obssesed Category:Old Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Bosses Category:Leaders Category:Cult Leaders Category:Dark Priests Category:Necromancers Category:Sadists Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Charismatic Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Destroyer of Innoncence Category:Dictators Category:Disney Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Omnidical Maniacs Category:Xenophobes Category:Masterminds Category:Movie Villains Category:Liars Category:Frauds Category:Master Manipulators Category:Master of the hero Category:Aristocrats Category:Assasin Category:Greedy Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Trap Master Category:Traitors Category:Evil Judges Category:Evil Genius Category:Cowards Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Child Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:The Heavy Category:Fighter Category:Imposters Category:Deceased Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Crime Lord Category:Bombers Category:Psychopath Category:Saboteurs Category:Damned Souls Category:Vandals Category:Thief Category:Completley Insane Category:Monarchs Category:Dark Lord Category:Evil Ruler Category:Dark Knights Category:Gaolers Category:Defilers Category:Lustful Villains Category:Drowners Category:Torturer Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Abusers Category:Extremists Category:Terrorists Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Fearmongers Category:War Crimminals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Heroes turned to the dark side Category:Hero's Lover